Gundam Wing: Reunion
by Ashi Halfangel
Summary: Ashi Perkins is reunited with her friend Duo, but how did she become a Gundam Pilot in the first place?
1. Prologue

This is a prelude to "Endless Memories"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing characters except for Ashi and Drake.

Warnings: Attempted and actual rape, angst, attempted suicide, and implied sex.

You've been warned. Don't like it...dont read. No flames, thank you very much.

Gundam Wing: Reunion

By: Ashley N. Lawton

Prologue

"So, this is your daughter?" said a young man, who appeared to be early to mid-20's.

He had ginger colored hair and intense looking blue eyes with unusual looking eyebrows. He was quite handsome and aristocratic looking with the dressy red jacket and yellow shoulder tassels, perfectly tailored white trousers and tall, shiny, black boots, and white gloves on his hands.

A youthful looking man in his late 30's to early 40's stood by a young girl about 12 years old before the aristocratic young man.

The older man smiled and put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Yes. Yes, sir, Treize. This is my daughter, Ashily."

The ginger haired man gave a small bow and walked up to the girl, giving her a closer look. He smiled.

"My name is Treize Khushrenada.Such a pleasure to finally meet the General's daughter." He said charmingly.

_He's like a prince from a fairy tale._ Ashily mused.

"I-it's a pl-pleasure to m-meet you, Mr. Khushrenada!" Ashily stammered nervously.

Treize closed his eyes as he gave the girl a pleasant smile. He opened his eyes and raised a hand. "Please, Ashily. Call me Treize."

Ashily smiled brightly, aquamarine eyes shining. "Ok, Treize!" she grinned. "But you have to call me Ashi! Everyone calls me Ashi."

Treize chuckled and ruffled the girl's auburn hair. "Such an engaging child you have, Drake."

Drake laughed and squeezed his daughter's shoulder. "Yes, she is. She has her mother's charisma."

Treize cocked his head, observing the girl. "You have the look of a potential leader, Ashi Perkins. Who knows? Maybe some day you'll take your father's place as General should he retire or resign."

Ashi giggled. "I…I don't know about that. I'm really not interested in joining in the military. But…if need should arrive, if something were to happen to my father. I will gladly take his place as General…but only if it's really needed."

_Not only engaging, but intelligent as well!_ Treize thought.

He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

He looked back to Drake. "Showing her around?"

Drake nodded. "Yes. But actually…I am giving her another Gundam lesson."

Treize's eyes brightened. "Ah! So, you know how to use a Gundam, do you, Ashi?"

Ashi blushed, looking down at her feet. "Just the basics…you know…how to move around. Daddy is going to teach me the basics in combat since I've gotten pretty good at how to move around in them."

"She's such a bright child. This is her third lesson…and already we're moving on to combat moves." Drake said.

"Combat moves! Already?" Treize said in amazement.

Ashi nodded. "I…I'm a fast learner." She said almost apologetically.

"That is amazing…you could be a good asset to us in the future. I see great potential in you, Ashi."

"Thank you, Treize, sir…but like I said, I am not interested in joining the military unless there is a great need for that." Ashi replied.

Treize nodded and smiled. "Most understandable. Well, I will not stall you any longer from your lessons, Ashi." He nodded to Drake. "Dismissed."

Drake saluted. "Thank you, sir. Come along, Ashi." He said, putting his arm around Ashi's shoulders in fatherly affection.

"Ok, Daddy!" Ashi said excitedly. She cast a glance over at Treize and waved. "Bye!"

Treize returned the wave with a graceful bow. "Good day."

He watched father and daughter leave the room before the door clanged shut. He poured himself a glass of wine and sipped at it, closing his eyes.

_Ashi…she has the potential of being an employee here. She has the charisma, intelligence, and also a fast learner_.

He set his glass down and gave a firm nod. It has been decided.

_Mark my words, Ashi. You **will** work for me_

Well, there you have it…Prologue. No…in this time frame, Treize doesn't have a twisted love for her. He just finds her as a potential employee.

Did some research and am relieved that he's actually only 24 in the actual series.

I liked how I portrayed Ashi in this chapter. Innocent and trusting…however, that all gets shattered once…well, wait for the next update and find out!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**A few months after the Maxwell Church Massacre**_

_**3 years after Ashi's first meeting with Treize…**_

"Wh-what did you just say?" 15 year old Ashi said into her cell phone.

A tiny burst of static and then her best friend, Duo Maxwell's voice said, "Ashi, your father is dead."

Ashi froze. _Can it be? Is he really…gone_

Drake Perkins, the General to OZ, dead? Drake Perkins...her father. Drake Perkins, the man who turned her love for him into hate. The man who would come home at an ungodly hour drunk, beating her nearly senseless and molested her at the age of 13. Could he be truly dead?

"Ashi?" came Duo's concerned voice.

Ashi let out a shaky sigh. "Can it be? I can finally stop hiding?"

Duo, on the other end closed his eyes and smiled. "Yes, you'll no longer have to run and hide. We can be together again, just like we were at Maxwell Church."

Ashi closed her eyes.

_Just like we were…_

"Together…" she whispered.

"Together." Duo repeated.

Ashi smiled. "Oh, Duo…I would love to go where ever you are. But…I really do like it where I'm at. Can I think about it a bit?"

"Sure, Ashi-sama…take all the time you need."

"Thank you."

She blinked, something was causing her eyes to burn. She put her finger tips to her eyes and when she took them away, they were wet.

_Why am I crying? I'm happy…yes…that's it. I'm happy that I no longer have to run any more. I am happy…but, somehow…sad. Why?_

A choked sob escaped her throat.

"Ashi? What's wrong?"

Tears trickled down Ashi's cheeks. "I…I'm just so happy."

"But why do you sound so sad?"

Ashi paused. Why is it that even if Duo wasn't here physically that he could sense her every feeling? It was as if they were…connected somehow. They shared a special bond together, ever since the Christmas party over at Maxwell Church when they were 12.

"I…I should be happy…shouldn't I? Yet…I feel sad. Father, he wasn't always like this, you know."

Duo nodded. "I know."

"I…I kept hoping that maybe he'd change. Maybe he'd go back to being the loving father he was. Maybe if I had stayed with him…none of this would be happening…"

"Ashi," Duo said firmly. "you left because you had to. If you had stayed, your life would've been a hell hole. People can change, yeah…but only if they want the change. Drake obviously didn't want the change. This was his doing, not yours."

Ashi closed her eyes and sighed. "I…I know. But, I can't help to think that this is all my fault. I keep thinking that if I had stayed with Father…Father Maxwell and Sister Helen would still be alive."

"No…even if you did go back to your father…the Alliance would've come, anyway."

Ashi bit her lip. "You're…you're probably right."

"I'm sorry to break this so sudden…but I thought you needed to know from someone who cares."

_Someone who cares…_

"It's alright, thank you."

"Hey, I better go now…it's getting late and I know how strict the convent is with their hours. You best be getting some sleep."

Ashi nodded. "O-ok, Good Night, Duo."

"Take to you soon…bye."

"Bye." Ashi said, pressing the disconnect button on her cell phone.

Her cell phone rang again.

She looked at the caller I.D. It wasn't Duo's number.

_Just let it ring…_

After about 5 rings, the cell phone stopped ringing…but then it began to ring again.

_Who is trying to get a hold of me this hour?_

She paused. It must be important…why else would they be calling?

"Hello…?" Ashi said once she was connected.

"Ah, Good Evening, Ashily. A delight to hear your voice again. How long has it been…3 years?" came a familiar, charismatic voice.

Ashi felt as if icy fingers were squeezing at her heart and sinking down to her toes. "Who…who is this?" Ashi said, even though she knew.

_No…it cant be! Please, God…don't let it be him!_

A light laugh sounded in Ashi's ear. "Why, Ashi…you don't remember me? I'm hurt. I am known as many things. The Duke, Excellency, but I am better known as Treize Khushrenada."

Ashi opened her mouth to scream, but only a pitiful whimpering sound came out.

_How? How could they have known my phone number? I was so careful!_

"Now do you remember me?"

"What do you want?"

"Very glad you asked that. You are to be taken to OZ, I shall escort you, of course."

"And if I refuse?"

"I find that rather foolish, my dear."

Ashi shuddered. "…Don't call me that."

"Oh, how careless of me. Of course, you don't like being called that. Oh, how did you take the news, Ashi?"

Ashi was shaking.

_No…this isn't happening!_

"St-stop…" she said.

"Arent you even going to ask how it happened?"

"…How did it happen?"

"To be honest…I am not sure."

"Then why did you ask—"

"Look, Ashi…I have no time for games. We are about to land now. You will be coming with me. Now, tell me…will you come willingly, or will I have to use force? You wouldn't want another Maxwell Church occurrence, do you?"

His voice meant business.

Ashi's lip trembled. "O-ok, Khushrenda…you win. For now."

Uh oh! Things aren't looking too good, ne?

As a forewarning, for those who haven't read "Endless Memories" Please do so. You would have to to understand the relationship between Ashi, Duo, and her father Drake.

Ashi: I don't like this one bit.

Treize: I'm trembling with excitement.

Ashi: . That was more information than I needed to know…


End file.
